Five Nights at Freddy's
by Peaches Sparklepants
Summary: Mike Schmidt has just gotten a job at his favorite childhood restaurant. He loved the animatronics when he was a kid and now he was getting to watch them. But he discovers that the animatronics are not so friendly at night...
1. Night One

Mike looked over the newspaper ads. He needed to find work soon since he recently got fired from his last job. He kept scrolling until one advertisement caught his eye. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was hiring. He knew that place. He used to go there all the time as a kid until something happened. He didn't know what it was, but he knew that it was causing the place problems. If he remembered correctly it was about a bite of some sort. He dialed the number to the company and asked about the ad. They seemed more than happy to accept him. He nearly exploded with joy. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was his favorite place to go when he was younger. Even though the food was awful and the service wasn't all that great, he went there for one reason and one reason only- the animatronics. He loved them- especially Foxy. He knew each and every one of their songs and he used to sing along with them.

He took a quick shower and made his way to the pizzeria. It looked the same after all those years. He walked inside and was greeted by the manager. "Ah, Mike, right?"

"Yeah."

He shook his hand. "Well you can me Mr. Bernstein. I've owned this company for years. Now, over here we have animatronics and your job is to watch them and stand guard. Mike, are you listening?"

Mike's eyes were fixated upon Pirate Cove, which had a sign in front of it that read: "Sorry! Out of Order!"

"Mr. Bernstein… what does it mean by out of order?"

"Oh, that? Well… how should I put this… alright. Foxy was doing one of his games with the kids when he went up to one them. She was a little girl by the name of Emily. She began to pull on his hook and climb on him. After that, Foxy knocked her onto the ground. And when she stood up… he…"

"What?"

"He bit her. Tore off the frontal lobe, he did. We're lucky that she lived. After that we were forced to put him out of order."

"Why don't you repair him?"

"It's very expensive to hire a mechanic and we just don't have enough money now because we've been having some… issues. Everything you need is in your office. It's just down at the end of those halls. Be seeing you!"

He left. Mike looked at his watch. 11:00. His shift started at midnight, so he decided to have a look around. First he peered behind the curtain at Pirate Cove. Foxy had fallen into disrepair and parts of his suit had fallen off. It made him sad because Foxy was his favorite. For a second he thought he saw Foxy's head turn towards him, but he just assumed that he was just seeing things because he was a bit sleepy.

After that he went up to the other animatronics. He remembered their names. Freddy the Fazbear, Chica the Chicken, and Bonnie the Bunny. He sighed as he was filled with nostalgia. Then he began to wander around a bit. He tried to get into the kitchen, but it was locked. He looked at his watch and saw that he had 10 minutes until his shift started. He went up to his office, took a drink from his red and white striped cup, and looked around the room.

The office was very small, but it would have to do. He placed his drink on the desk and turned on the fan. In the chair was a tablet. He picked it up and turned it on and saw views from the cameras around the facility. As the time turned to 12:00, he was filled with fear for some reason. He could feel the goosebumps beginning to form on his body. Then the phone next to him began to ring. It was a voicemail. The message began to play. As soon as the guy started to talk, he muted it, assuming it was a welcome from the company. But he just couldn't get over the chills he was feeling. For the next hour, he passed time by humming "Los Toreador" and eventually fell asleep.

He was awakened by a loud bang. Startled, he hastily picked up the tablet from the floor and checked the cameras. He nearly stopped breathing when he saw the Bonnie was not on stage.

He checked the backstage camera and was horrified at what he saw. In the camera, up close, was Bonnie's face, and his eyes were black with white pupils. He dropped the tablet out of fright and picked it back up again. When he looked at the dining area, he saw Bonnie in between a row of tables. He was wondering what the heck was going on. All of a sudden the camera went black. Soon it went back to normal, but Bonnie was gone. He searched frantically, but Bonnie was nowhere to be seen. He put down the tablets and saw the buttons that activated the lights. he pressed the one on the left and nearly screamed. Bonnie was there, staring at him. His pink eyes were burning into his soul, his mouth wide open, as if to swallow him. He pushed the door button, and the door slammed shut. He had never been so scared in his life. He used the lights again, and saw that Bonnie's shadow had left.

He noticed a gauge next to the chair that read: Power Remaining: 80% and that it was draining quickly. That meant he had no choice but to open the door. With a shaking hand, he pressed the button and checked his watch. 1:00 a.m.. He checked the show stage and thankfully the others were still there. He checked the west hall corner. Bonnie was really close. He checked the lights. He did not see Bonnie, but was still scared at the thought of him being so close to the office. He was so terrified for so long that he forgot to check his watch. He looked and it said 4:00 a.m.. He checked the show stage and saw that Chica was missing. He quickly looked he got to the dining area. Chica was near the end, staring at the camera, mouth wide open like Bonnie. "This job sucks… why the hell didn't Mr. Bernstein tell me what's going on in this place?!"

About an hour later, he checked the door lights a few more times and once again saw Bonnie, staring at him menacingly. He quickly shut the door, and then the lights went out. He then began to hear footsteps, and they grew louder. Pretty soon he began to hear a tune. He recognized it as the one Freddy played when he was on stage. He turned his head and had to stop himself from screaming. He saw freddy's face, eerily illuminated by his flashing eyes. He checked his watch (thankfully the numbers glowed in the dark) it said 5:58. "Come on, come on," he whispered, his eyes shut very tight. Finally, he began to hear a series of bells, much to his relief.

He just stayed there, eyes shut and fists clenched. After a few minutes the main power generator switched on and so did the lights. He opened his eyes and shrieked. Freddy was right in front of him, arms outstretched. He bolted out of the office, running down the hall, still yelling. Eventually he ran into the manager, who had just walked in through the door. "Mike! So what do you think of your new job?"

"What do I think?! You just left me with a bunch of serial killer animatronics and you knew this would happen, didn't you? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"If I told you, you wouldn't have taken the job. It's hard to hire people to work here, Mike."

"Well I quit."

"You can't quit! You just got here!"  
"Well now I'm leaving and I'm going to report you to the police."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You see, if you go tell the authorities, I will find you and I will kill you. I can't have word about these animatronics going around. It's hard enough to stay in business as it is. Look, just work the five nights and we'll forget all about it."

"Fine. I need the money anyway."

He stomped out the door and drove to his apartment. It was cramped and he was having trouble keeping up with the rent. He took out his phone and called his mom.

"Mom."

"Oh hi, Michael! How's my boy?"

"Well, you remember Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well I got the night shift there."

"Really? That's awesome! Do you like your job?"

"Yeah, it's great", he lied.

"Well, if you need anything, just call alright?"

"Alright."

"Okay! Bye!"

He went to his bedroom and jumped into his bed. He was so tired from last night, and he could still see Freddy's face in his mind. He had loved them when he was a child, now they were his worst nightmare. He very slowly drifted off to sleep with one thought on his mind: "This is going to be one hell of a week…"


	2. Night Two

Mike was running down the halls of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which never seemed to end. He looked behind him and saw Freddy, eyes glowing red with blood slowly leaking out of them. "N-no… PLEASE," he screamed as Freddy grabbed him. He lifted him up and turned him around. The teeth in the suit were razor sharp. He screamed again as Freddy shoved him headfirst down his throat.

"NOOOOOOOOO", Mike screamed as he woke up. All of his blankets had been thrown onto the floor and his hair was matted. He looked at his alarm clock. It was almost noon. He got up and set off toward the bathroom, being cautious at every corner. "Look at yourself, Mike", he said as he looked into the mirror; "One night and you're already paranoid." He got dressed and made himself some sandwiches and then phoned his friend.

"Hey buddy what's up congrats on the job!"

"It's not what it seems like."

"What are you talking about? I mean you love that place right?"

"I used to, Colin. Now I'm concerned."

"About what?"

"Well, you know the animatronics, right?"

"Of course. They are the mascots after all."

"I don't if you'll believe me, but they actually tried to murder me last night. I'm sure of it."

"What? Do you need an insane asylum?!"

"No, I'm serious. These things are fragging evil! I mean, if you were there-"

"Ok, ok calm down. I'll just call the company-"

"NO!"

"Excuse me?"

"Just don't. It's for the best."

"Are you sure you don't need help?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Bye!"

"Bye."

He put down the phone and thought about that night. He thought about bringing a bat or maybe even a gun, but if he damaged the animatronics, that would just make the manager angry. He had nothing to do, so he went out to his car and began to drive toward Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He didn't know why but then he thought maybe he was doing it just to re-live some childhood memories.

When he got there, he could hear Freddy and his band and the laughter of children. He stepped inside and one of the waiters greeted him. Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! A magical place for children and grownups alike! Where's the lovely child?"

"I'm here by myself."

"Oh… well, please do enjoy yourself!"

Mike made his way past the tables which smelled of poorly prepared food. Once or twice he looked at the stage and shivered. Mr. Bernstein was standing next to Pirate Cove. He grinned when he saw Mike. "Hey, there, Mikey! Just couldn't stay away, huh?"

"Mr. Bernstein, we need to talk."

"Alright." He led Mike to the supply closet and shut the door.

"What do you want?"

"I just have a couple of questions. For one, what happened on the day Foxy bit that girl?"

"I should've known you would ask that. Well, when he bit her, a bunch of employees had to pry his jaw off her head. After that, she was rushed to the hospital by her parents. Poor little girl, it was her birthday, too. Any more questions?"

"Why the fuck are the robots after me?!"

"Oh my would you look at the time I have to go!"

"Hey-"

He left. "That bastard…" As he walked through the halls, he noticed several posters tacked up on the walls. Most of them were of drawings of the animatronics, the others were notices. But he didn't take time to read them because he was in a hurry. As Mike went through the dining hall, he could of swore that out of the corner of his eye, he saw Freddy and his band suddenly turn their heads toward him as he walked out the door.

When Mike returned, it was 10:00 rather than 11:00. When he got there, instead of finding Mr. Bernstein, there was a note attached to one of the chairs. It read: "Hello, there, Mike! So sorry I can't be here! I have an important meeting. Now good luck with night two!" He made his way up to the office and saw that his drink was still on the desk. He still had 2 hours before his shift started, so he tried to get in the kitchen again, but it was still locked. He sighed and began to walk around the dining area. It was so quiet. Once again he took a look inside of Pirate Cove and looked at Foxy's jaw. He extended his hand and put it back up but it just fell and hung limply once more. He figured there was no point because Foxy would be out to kill him in less than an hour.

As soon as Mike got into the office, he sat down and picked up the tablet. He checked his watch. Only 5 minutes to go. "3… 2… 1…", he counted. After he had hit one, he began to hear circus-like music and footsteps. The phone began to ring. He decided to listen this time. It said: "Uh, hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this then you made it to day two, uh, congrats! Uh, I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place, you know.

Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside your doors. So if-if you can't find something- or someone -on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Uh, also, uh, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon!"

As the message played, Mike looked through the cameras and gasped. Bonnie was missing already. He quickly put down the tablet and checked the door lights on the left. No Bonnie. He checked the cameras again and noticed that Chica had gone missing. "Oh God not another one…" He checked the dining area camera and saw Bonnie. He checked the kitchen and he began to hear banging and chewing noises. "Heh heh… looks like Chica's gone for a late night snack!" Then the banging stopped. That meant Chica was on the move. He scrolled through the cameras and nearly jumped out of his chair. Chica had come very close to the camera, and she wasn't very far from the office, either. He was scared, then he giggled a bit. "I never noticed now drunk Chica looked…"

All of a sudden the cameras went black and he heard static. Last time that happened Bonnie had been next to his door. Nervously he checked the door on the right. In the window he saw Chica. Her face was the same as always, but it still had that demented look to it. As fast as he could he shut the door. After a few minutes he used the lights. Chica was gone. He opened the door and looked at the power gauge. It said: Power left: 70%. Then he looked at his watch. 2:00. He picked up his tablet and looked at Pirate Cove. As he did that, he began to hear a series of "Dum de dums", which he recognized as Foxy's voice. Then the opened a bit and he saw Foxy's face peering through them. That meant Foxy was after him, too, just like the guy on the phone had said. "This is complete bullshit… I'm locked in here, by myself, with a bunch of pedophile animatronics with little protection…"

He stopped talking as he began to hear breathing. It was raspy, and it certainly wasn't him. He tried to use the door lights, but they didn't work. He pulled up his tablet and checked the cameras, but only found Bonnie and Foxy, who had left his stage and was seemingly posing in front of it. He put down the camera and saw Chica, who screamed in his face while shaking at the same time. "OH MY GOD!" He got up and began to punch Chica, which had no effect whatsoever. He then grabbed the trash can and hit Chica in the head with it. Chica gave screamed and left the office. Mike checked his watch. 4:00. Only two more hours. He checked Pirate Cove and nearly stopped breathing. Foxy was gone. He very quickly began to check the cameras until he saw Foxy sprinting down the west hall. he immediately put down the tablet and closed the door. There was a loud thunk against the door and could've sworn that he had heard Foxy swearing as he left.

During the next hour he just looked at the door lights and hummed "Los Toreador". He began to panic when the gauge said the he only had 5% power left and it was 5:50 in the morning. Just when it reached 1%, he heard the bells. "Oh thank God", he shouted, running out the office toward the exit. As soon as Mr. Bernstein opened the door, before he could even say hello, Mike had run out of there and into his car and back toward his apartment.


	3. Foxy's Story

Foxy stood motionless in Pirate Cove, listening intently to the sounds of Freddy and his band singing and the laughter of children. He used to make kids laugh like that. But it all ended when "it" happened. In truth, he didn't mean to bite that girl. He was really trying to bend over and tell her to not climb on him when a circuit in his back shorted out, causing him to fall, his mouth closing upon her head. He remembered how he tried to pull off of her, which only severed her head more. Then he remembered how the employees had to come over and pry him off, breaking his jaw in the process. After that he was put out of order, and there he remained for years on end without repair. His parts were old and rusted and pieces of them were falling off. Then another thought occurred to him. The new night guard. He had only been there for two nights, but already something seemed so familiar about him. He knew he had seen that face somewhere before. And the way he looked at him when Mike was looking at him through the curtains. Now what did the manager call him? Mike! That was it! He remembered now. Mike was the boy who would always stand in front on Pirate Cove, gawking at him. He seemed to be the only one who didn't want to get on stage with him and start dancing. Man did that annoy him when they did that. But could it really be him? He doubted it. He put his hook up to his jaw and attempted to put it back in place, but it fell again. Though his jaw was broken, he could still move it enough to talk even though sometimes it just opened and closed uncontrollably. He had tried to tell Freddy and the others that the bite was an accident but they just didn't believe him. They were still angry at him because the bite had started to cause problems for the restaurant. The restaurant closing was also making the kids upset. Foxy understood because he was kid once too, as was Freddy and his band. He remembered what it was like; to be free to roam wherever he wanted and being able to play, not being doomed to fall apart to nothing in tacky pizzeria. He remembered what it felt like to be stuffed into a suit. How could he be so stupid, so naive to follow someone who promised him fun and games? There wasn't even a Golden Freddy in the gang to begin with! Surely he would've knowing something was up! The killer was eventually arrested but what he had done had doomed Foxy and the others to stand in one place and sing stupid songs and dance. He hated it. At least he had friends- or they used to be. Freddy and the others were just always pissed at him now because of his mistake. So there he was after all of those years, stuck at Pirate Cove, with nothing to do.

The only way he could keep himself busy was by effortlessly singing to the tune of the song that played when Pirate Cove was still functional, or the "Dum dum song" as the kids used to call it. The reason he left Pirate cove was not to harm the guard, but to maybe at least say "hello" or "are you alright" but he always got to excited at screamed, literally scaring them to death. He had already tried it with Mike but he managed to shut the door. He wondered if Mike had heard him cussing. The reason for his foul language was that he had hit his head on the door just when Mike had shut it. Soon he heard the manager announce that Freddy Fazbear's Pizza would be closing soon. Now all he had to do was wait for Mike in the night that was to come...


	4. Night Three

Mike groaned as he approached the pizzeria. He stepped inside and discovered another note from Mr. Bernstein. It read: Hello, Mike! I see you made to night three! That's great! How are you enjoying your time with your new friends?" It ended there. "That asshole... If I knew what was going on here, I wouldn't have applied!" This time he had arrived at 11:00 because he just wanted to get the night over with as quickly as possible. Before he went up to the office, he checked behind the curtain at Pirate Cove again. Of course there was Foxy, in the same pose. But something about his face looked... sad somehow. He noticed the dent from when Foxy had crashed into his door on night 2. He went up to the office and phoned Colin.

"Hey, Mike!"

"Hey."

"So what's up?"

"I'm about to start my shift. Thought I might as well give you call just in case one these bastards lay me to waste. So how're things?"

"I'm doing great! So how long does this job of yours last?"

"Five days. Or five nights would make more sense."  
"Heh heh you seem kind of down in the dumps today. Say, when you get finished with this night watch thing, how about we go out for some beer? That always cheers you up!"

"Actually I've been trying to avoid that stuff."

"Well fine you party pooper! You know-" BANG! "What the hell was that?!"

"I have to go, now."

"Mike-"

He hung up the phone before Colin could finish. He knew what that noise meant. It meant that shit was about to get real. He picked up the tablet and checked the show stage. Bonnie and Chica were both missing. Once again the phone rang, but he muted it. He checked the other cameras and found Bonnie in the supply closet and Chica was in the kitchen. He put it down and saw that his soda was _still _on the desk. He felt stupid for never throwing it away. He leaned back in the chair and tried to relax. For the next hour he checked the door lights every now and then but saw nothing. He had finally calmed down until he heard something. At first it sounded like a laugh, but then he realized it was crying. After that, images of Bonnie and Freddy began to flash in front of face, occasionally bearing the words "IT'S ME". Now he was hallucinating. But had he imagined the crying? He checked the show stage and stopped breathing. Freddy was gone. He looked at his watch. 2:30 a.m. and they were already all out of place. Then he remembered Foxy. Quickly he looked at Pirate Cove because he had been so concerned about Bonnie and Chica that he had neglected to watch Foxy. Foxy was looking through the curtains, this time staring intently at the camera. He didn't know why, but something about Foxy looked less threatening than he did the previous night. Mike sneezed and dropped the tablet. He picked it back up and looked at the screen, and Foxy was gone.

Mike reached over to push the door button, but Foxy came in through the doorway and let out and ear-splitting screech. Mike fell out of the chair and stared at Foxy. Instead of coming after him, Foxy stood still and stared at Mike as well. Then a single word came from his maw: "Mike..." Mike screamed and pushed Foxy out of the door and quickly pushed the button. It came down with a thud and he heard Foxy leaving. When he no longer heard footsteps he opened the door. "Man that was scary..." That thing knew his name. "But why didn't he try to murder me?" He checked the cameras again because he needed to know where Freddy was. Finally in the dining area, he saw two glowing dots behind some tables, which Mike knew had to be Freddy's eyes. As soon as put down the tablet, he heard the crying again, only it was louder, There was no doubt about it now. The crying was real. But where was it coming from?

He looked at his watch. 5:00 a.m.. That meant he only had an hour before his shift ended. But that didn't make him feel any better because the animatronics could still kill him. He checked the right door and saw Bonnie. He slammed the door shut. After a while Bonnie's shadow left. He opened the door and checked Pirate Cove. Foxy was still there, thankfully. He was still shaken up at what happened earlier. Why had Foxy said his name? He recalled that he had always hanged out around Pirate Cove when his mom brought him there. He would always cheer for Foxy, shouting his name. He remembered that he even once said that his name was Mike... That must be it! "_But Foxy is a machine...", _he thought to himself, "_How could he have feelings, or even remember me? That was years ago! And besides, he was just doing what he was programmed to do! He wasn't supposed to have actual consciousness or self control._" After that Mike checked the east hall corner, and was horrified. Freddy's face was taking nearly the whole screen. "Hmm... I think Freddy decided to take a selfie", he said trying to calm himself down. He looked at his watch. Only 10 more minutes left. He looked to the gauge and it read power left: 5%. "Dammit..."

In a few minutes the lights went out. "Oh no not again!" Once again he heard the footsteps and soon he heard Freddy's theme song playing. He didn't dare look at the left door. Then the music stopped. He heard footsteps coming in his direction. He screamed as he felt hands grip him tightly by the arms. Just then, the bells played. Freddy's gripped eased, and Mike closed his eyes, waiting for the lights to come on. Soon they did, and Mike screamed again at the sight of Freddy looming over him.

Mike rereated from the office, once again forgetting to throw away his drink. His first thought was to leave, but he knew the doors were locked. So while he waited for Mr. Bernstein to come and unlock the door, he went to Pirate Cove. Of course Foxy was inside. "Speak to me." No response. "Come on I know you can talk!" Still no response. "C'mon why the hell are you stalking me?!" Mike jumped backwards as Foxy's head moved a bit. He looked at Mike and said these three words before going dormant again: I remember you."

Mike's face was white with shock. Foxy had just spoken to him again. He just stood there, staring at Foxy until the doors opened. In stepped Mr. Bernstein. "Oh! You gave me quite a scare, boy! You've done 3 nights! That's a record!"

"What?"

"You're the guard to survive the longest. I knew you could do it!"

"Shut up. Now when do I get paid?"

"At the end of the five nights."

"How much again?"

"About one hundred and twenty dollars."

"That's bullshit! I have to protect myself with a possible risk of death and you only pay me that much?"

"Money's been tight here Mike we can't afford to pay you more than that."

"Well maybe you can afford to listen to this- You know Foxy."

"What about him? ...besides the fact that he wants to kill you."

"He spoke to me."

"That's absurd!"

"I'm not joking he said my name and... that he... remembered me."

"This job has made you crazy! Well, I shouldn't be surprised because that's what happened to the others."

"Fuck this job. I'm getting out of here."

As he was going, Mr. Bernstein yelled after him: "I told you not to do that, Michael!" Mike turned around and looked daggers at him and stomped out the door.

When he got to his apartment, he walked in and slammed the door. As he lay on his bed, many thoughts were on his mind. The main one being about Foxy. Did those words come out of his programming, or were they spoken out of free will? Before he did anything else he decided to have a look at the history of the place. He pulled out his laptop and searched for "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza's history". He thought that maybe he could get an explanation for why the animitronics were after him. He only got one result. He clicked on it and several articles came up. He scrolled through them and gasped. He read about five children being lured backstage by a guy disguised as Freddy and he murdered them. What disturbed him more was that the bodies were never found. He read about the blood and mucus that leaked out the faces of the animatronics and how it threatened the shutting down of the company. It wasn't just the bite that was causing trouble. Mike theorized that the murderer had somehow stuffed the children inside of the suits which would explain the blood leakage and the missing bodies. He kept scrolling and he saw a photo of the killer and gasped again. He knew that man. He recognized him as Freddy Fazbear's Pizza's janitor when Mike was a child. He never seemed too fond of children. Mike was horrified that the place of his childhood had such a dark past. But when was the bite? He searched and found that it had happened in 1987, a year after the children were murdered.

It was all too unsettling for him. He slammed his laptop shut and laid down on the bed. Just he was beginning to drift off to sleep, he once again saw the hallucinations. He sat upright, panting. He needed to get some sleep soon. He went to the medicine cabinet, took a dose of sleep medicine, and fell asleep on the couch about half an hour later because by then he was too sleepy to make it to the bedroom. As he fell asleep, this one thing flashed across his vision: An image of Freddy, eyes bloodshot, with hand prints all over his face.


	5. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica's thoughts

During their performance, several thoughts were coursing through Freddy's CPU as he sang with the rest of the band. "_What is it with this new night guard? He just doesn't want to give up. Normally the others fled or we managed to kill them on the second night. Mike, was it?"_ He had heard the name before, but he didn't care because the only thing he wanted to do was shove inside of a suit so that he could feel the pain he felt on that day. As he got to chorus, another thought occurred to him- "_Why doesn't he leave? Last night I almost had him. And yet he didn't quit. I must learn more about him. Tonight I will leave the stage. And once I get to him there will be hell to pay!"_

Swear words were going through Bonnie's mind. One of the kids had thrown a piece of pizza and it had splattered all over his suit. As if he wasn't filthy enough already. He wondering why Freddy didn't let him and Chica be active during the day. Not just that, he was the only one who hadn't managed to get into the office yet. The farthest he ever got was appearing at the door. Overall he thought himself the scariest because he returned to the office most often and he was the one who did the scare with the backstage camera. If he was allowed to move during business hours, he would be shaking with rage. For a second his eyes darted to Pirate Cove and then they went back again. If it wasn't for Foxy, their movements wouldn't have to be so restricted. Not just that, if the bite eventually shut down the place, he and the others would most likely be thrown out into the city dump and be left to rot since they would be of no use. He had been thinking of a new strategy to get into to the office so he was really looking forward that night.

Chica had to stop herself from groaning because they were singing one of the songs for the 5th time in a row and some of her parts were starting to lock up. She absolutely hated her job. It was humiliating and seemed to take forever. And the worst part was that she was unable to quit. She was the one who disliked it the most. Freddy actually liked the job and Bonnie just didn't care either way. Roaming at night wasn't that bad except that Bonnie would occasionally flirt with her when he knew the night guard wasn't listening. The only place where she could really think was the kitchen, in which she busied herself by throwing around the pans to see how far she could get them to go. She would also sometimes got into the food storage and started eating one of the pizzas, even though it was pointless because she was a machine. The only bad part about going in the kitchen was that occasionally Freddy would occasionally get in there and get her in trouble for not pursuing the guard and then he would play his little tune and she would leave. Her left eye twitched as she felt the dent from when Mike had hit her. Now she was more bent on killing Mike than ever before.


	6. Night Four

Mike awoke yelling. Another nightmare. This time he was being chased by all of the animatronics and during the entire sequence he heard screaming. He didn't know how much more of this job he could take. When he got up a disturbing though occurred to him. He knew that the 5 children had been stuffed into the suits, but there were only four animatronics. So, where was the fifth child? Not just that, he just couldn't stop thinking about when Foxy had spoken to him. Those three words still echoed in his mind: "_I remember you." _Mike looked as his alarm clock. It said 8:00 p.m. Qucickly he got in his car and started to drive toward the pizzeria. As he was driving down the road, the hallucinations came, making him lose focus on the road, causing nearly causing him to crash. Shorty afterward he began to hear police sirens. "Dammit!"

He pulled over as the cop went over to his vehicle. "Well, well, well! Look what we have here! If it isn't Mike. Didn't I pull you over you a month ago for reckless driving? You said you'd be more careful from now on."

"Look I swear it's not my fault this time! I started having visions and it made me lose concentration!"

"What kind of visions?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Are we going to have a problem, Mike?"

"Alright. The things that flash in front of my face are the animaronics that pizza place downtown."

"You mean Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?"

"Yeah."

"And you're telling me that those things are making you hallucinate?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

Mike was opening his mouth to tell him, but he remembered what Mr. Bernstein had said. "Uh, no reason really I'm just a bit sleepy and when you're tired you can see all sorts of things. So I'll be fine."

"I see... I'll let you off with a warning. But one more incident and I'm taking you in. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

When Mike got there he took as as much time as he could getting inside. He stepped through the doors and checked his watch. 9:00 p.m.. He had showed up extra early because he thought the longer it was until his shift the better. Mr. Bernstein was sweeping when he saw Mike. "Ah, Mikey! Good to see you-"

"Shut up. I know about the children."

"Oh is that right? I knew you'd find out eventually."

"Those kids... their bodies are in the suits, aren't they?"

"That's none of your concern-"

"ANSWER ME!"

"Alright, alright! So yeah they're in the suits! But nobody knows so no biggie!"

"No biggie?! You have allowed the corpses of innocent children to rot in performing animatronics without telling anyone they're there! That is what we call a biggie!"

"What are you going to do, kill me? It won't help because those kids died years ago it won't make a difference!"

Mike was about to say something in protest, but Mr. Bernstein was right. It really wouldn't help anything. "Fine... just stay out of my way." Mr. Bernstein left and Mike went over to the show stage. As he stood in front of them, a scary thought occurred to him. He recalled the last three nights when he was working there. He thought about the crying sound and when Chica and Foxy screamed at him. He didn't notice before, but the scream sounded like a child. Only much more high-pitched. He shuddered in disgust and went over to Pirate Cove and opened the curtains. "Hey, mate, Not easy being out of order, is it?" It had become a habit of his to look inside of Pirate Cove when he arrived at his job. Foxy and the others always did have an odd smell coming from them but he never thought that the source of it was rotting flesh. After that he once again tried to get into the kitchen, but of course it was locked. He really wanted to know what was in there. He put his hands in his pockets and felt something. He reached in and pulled out his work contract, folded up and held together with a paper clip. "Man, I really need to learn to clean out my pockets..." Then he got his idea. He removed the paper clip, bent it, and began to use it as a lock pick. He knew he wasn't supposed to be doing that, but he was really curious about what was in there.

After a while he heard it click. He stepped inside and instantly the smell of rancid food filled his nostrils. It was completely dark in there so he felt around the room for a light switch. He found it after a few minutes. He wandered around until he tripped on something. He got up from the floor. He had tripped on the trash can and its contents had spilled out. He began to pick up the debris until he spotted something in the pile. It was a pizza, with bite marks all around it, and they certainly didn't look like human bite marks. They were large and had several square shaped grooves in some places. Then he remembered when he had heard Chica in the kitchen.  
"How rude, Chica! Wasting food like that!" He picked up everything else and looked at his watch. 11:00. He had lost track of time while he was in the kitchen which meant he had to get to the office, fast.

He sat down in the chair and picked up the tablet. He didn't check any of the cameras because he still had an hour. He slouched in the chair and saw that he one again forgot to throw away his drink. He pulled out his phone and phoned Colin.

"Hey, Mike! Looks like you're still in one piece!"

"Yeah thank goodness. Tomorrow should be my last night."

"Nice. Then after that we can go out and-"

"I'm not having beer with you."

"Oh come on! We've known each other since 1st grade! It's not like you to just back out something for your best friend!"

"Yeah I know I'm just having some problems, alright?"

"well gee didn't mean to make you upset."

"You didn't."

"I have to go, now. My favorite show is coming on!"

He hung up and Mike leaned back in the chair, waiting for midnight. He knew it had reached that time when he felt chills down his spine, He checked the show stage and Bonnie was already missing. Soon the phone began to ring. He decided to let it play. As the guy talked he heard banging noises and soon Freddy's tune. Then he heard that same groan he had heard when Chica had gotten into the office, then, the a scream. It sounded like one of the animatronics' screams, only slower and distorted. Then the message ended. He actually found himself shaking from fear. He checked the left door light and there was Bonnie, glaring at him. He pushed the door button, but it didn't work. He searched the office for Bonnie, but didn't fine him. Last time when Chica had gotten into the office, she had appeared when he looked at the cameras. Nervously he pulled up the tablet in front of his face and he heard the groaning sound. He put it down and Bonnie was right in front of him, screaming in his face. This time he didn't freak grabbed the trash can and hit Bonnie with it just like he had done with Chica. The result wasn't the same, though. Instead Bonnie began to clutch its head and scream even louder, hunched over. Later he stood up and began to flail his arms, still screaming. It was obvious that Bonnie was in pain, but Mike didn't know how because he was a machine. Soon afterward Bonnie ran out. "Yeah, go tattle to Freddy see if I care!" He checked the show stage again and already Chica had gone. ""Dammit!" He checked camera 2b, and was startled at what he saw. The poster had changed to a close-up of Freddy's face, but it was a bright yellow. He put down the tablet and nearly fell out of his chair. A golden Freddy was sitting right in front of him, and now his hallucinations seemed to be going crazy. "What the hell?!"

Golden Freddy was not moving, so he quickly pulled up the cameras and checked the kitchen. He heard Freddy's music. "Freddy! Get your ass out of the kitchen you don't eat!" He laughed after he said that. When he put the tablet down, Golden Freddy was gone. "Oh thank god..." He continued to check the cameras, but he could not find Chica. He dropped the tablet and used the right door lights. There was Chica, staring at him through the window. He shut the door and realized that he had forgotten to check Pirate Cove. He looked, and he saw Foxy's head looking through the curtains. He used the right door lights. Chica was still there. "Go away you're using up all of my power! The gauge now said Power Remaining: 50%. He checked his watch. 3:00 a.m.. "Oh come on!" Once again he checked the right window. At last Chica had left and Mike opened the door. He hesitated to use the cameras because he needed to conserve power. If he kept using this much power he wasn't going to make it. After a few minutes he checked Pirate Cove and Foxy was posing in front of the stage. He put down the tablet and checked the door lights and thankfully there was no one at the doors. He wondered what went on in the heads of those animatronics...

As Foxy stood in front of Pirate cove, he wondered if he should go for the office or not. That was his job, but he was afraid of running into one of the other animatronics. When he had made up his mind he took off running. The run down the hall seemed to take hours. He got to the door and for a split second he saw Mike's scared face, and then the door shut. This time he managed not to hit his head. "Well look who decided to come out of his hiding place!", came a voice from behind. Foxy turned around and saw Bonnie, whose arms were folded. "Shut up, Bonnie."

"You better get back in there before old Freddy catches you."

"So, what has Easter Bunny been up to?"

"HEY! I told you to stop calling me that! For your information-"

"Lower your voice! The guard might hear us!"

"Hey you can't tell me what to do-"

By then Foxy had made his way back to Pirate Cove and he quickly closed the curtains. "Still, that Mike..."

Chica was in the restroom, trying to eat another Pizza. As hard as she tried, she just couldn't do it. Her arms began to tremble with rage when Bonnie stuck his head through the doorway and winked at her. "Do you mind?! I'm trying to do something here!"

Freddy let out a demonic laugh as he came close to the office door. He was about to jump inside and yell when the time turned to 6:00. Instantly he froze in place and went silent, as did the rest of the animatronics. There was the sound of Mike coming out of the door and running down the hall screaming what sounded something like "Thank god that's over".

Mike was nearly jumping for joy because that night had been by far the scariest. Especially with the Golden Freddy. But what did it mean? Then a thought came to him- the fifth child! But that seemed impossible. He just didn't get it. So he just got into his car and drove home.


	7. The Murder

Five kids were sitting at one of the booths at Freddy Fazbear's pizza. They were laughing and playing, without a care in the world. The group consisted of four boys and one girl. Then a strange mascot approached them. It was obviously Freddy Fazbear, but the suit was a strange yellow color. "Hey, kids! I know a place filled with fun and games to last you a lifetime! Follow me!"

"Mommy says I shouldn't talk to strangers," said the girl.

"I'm no stranger! I'm Freddy Fazbear! Come along, now!"

"Freddy's not yellow!"

"I got a new look! And where I am taking you there is an unlimited supply of pizza and many games to play!"

"Ok guys come on this sounds promising!"

He led them to the backstage area. "Hey- this isn't-" He shoved them inside and locked the door. He heard them screaming and cackled as he went to the dining area and announced to their parents that he was keeping their kids for a special game and asked them to please step outside and wait. With them outside, he knew they wouldn't hear him killing their children. After that he dragged the animatronics to the backstage door and opened it. The first thing he did was grab one of the kids and take the head off of the Bonnie animatronic. He was a boy around 14 years old. "Hey you better let me go or I'll-" Too late. He had begun to stuff the boy inside of the suit, the boy screaming the entire time. Blood and flesh went everywhere, staining both the suit and carpet. He did the same thing with the other children, except for the fifth one. There wasn't another animatronic to shove him into. He looked over and saw the child, sitting in the corner crying. Then he got his idea. He could use the suit he was wearing! But he had already taken out all of the stuff in the suit, so it wouldn't kill the boy. Instead when he removed the suit, he took out his pocket knife and stabbed the child to death then fitted the suit over his limp body. He then placed the suits back in their places and threw the Golden Freddy into the security office. He then left the pizzeria, saying nothing to the parents waiting outside. After a few hours the parents were becoming concerned. One of them went inside and discovered that the children were missing. She ran back outside, screaming: "They're gone! All of them! My little boy is gone!" Instantly they all began to panic and they ran inside to search for their kids with no luck. Finally the mother of the girl discovered the blood next to the backstage area and nearly fainted.

The next day police came to investigate. They examined the blood and confirmed it to belong to the five children. The restaurant was searched many times but the bodies were never found. Eventually they managed to find and arrest the killer, but he wouldn't tell them what he did with the kids. After many more searches, the case was abandoned and Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was given a warning. But that warning turned to shutting down the restaurant when parents complained about blood and mucus leaking out of the animatronics, especially on the heads and of a foul odor coming from them. Despite that the pizzeria managed to stay in business for years after that until in 1987 Foxy bit one of the kids. Then there was no avoiding it. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was going to go out of business. The workers assumed that it was just a malfunction and put him out of order. Not just that, strange things were beginning to happen such as flickering lights and the voices of the masacots were glitching. There was definitely something wrong with the animatronics but it was very expensive to hire a mechanic so the manager began to hire night watchmen to keep the mascots in check. Every night guard they hired seemed to either quit or... not make it through the five nights. Word of this began to spread and it became hard to hire people to work there. This continued until finally when Mike took the job. Mike had lasted longer than any of the other guards, but he still had yet to discover the full truth about the animatronics...


	8. Night Five

**Okay this is a note from the author. Recently I got some reviews complaining about why Mike didn't go to the police about Mr. Bernstein's Death threat. The reason he didn't before is because I wasn't thinking about that when I wrote it but in this chapter I am going to try and squeeze in a reason about why he didn't. I hope you enjoy night five!**

Mike was excited and nervous at the same time. Night five had finally come. As he was driving to the pizzeria he began to feel stupid. Why didn't he tell the cop about the death threat? He supposed he didn't because he was nervous about dying. He decided not to go by the police station because it was his final night and after that he wouldn't have to worry about it. When he stepped inside Mr. Bernstein was dusting off the animatronics.

"Mike my boy! I'm surprised you came! Anyway congratulations on making it night five! I'm sure Freddy and his band are happy you made it too. After all, I do think they might get lonely sometimes."

"Answer me this- just exactly how do you know that the children are inside of the suits?"

"Well- I- That's none of your business!"

"Tell me!"

"Fine! As I said on your first night I have owned this company for a very long time, which means I owned this place when the murder happened. The day after it happened I checked the camera footage and I saw the killer stuff the kids into the suits. I knew that if anyone, especially the police, knew about the kids being inside of the suits, that this place would immediately be shut down. With that I removed the tape from the camera and hid it from the cops. This place has already been threatened with permanent shut down before, but the kids in the suits will just make everything ten times worse."

"So your telling me that you value your precious business over the lives of 5 children?!"

"They're already dead, Mike."

"That's not the point! Those kids were innocent and did not deserve to die! Don't you think their bodies should at least be laid to rest?!"

"Sure I do. But if the cops find out that there were the bodies of murdered kids in those suits and I didn't tell anyone for all these years, this place would not only get shut down, but I would most likely go to prison. Even if I did tell the authorities about the kids the day I found the tape, even though I probably wouldn't get taken in this place would still get shut down. So that's why I keep it a secret."

"You're so... disgusting! I cannot believe all of this! Where did you hide that tape?!"

Mr. Bernstein looked daggers at Mike. "You really think I would tell you?! You shouldn't go poking your nose into things that you don't understand!"

"Oh I understand perfectly! Five kids were killed here and you don't even give a shit! You hid the footage just so your pretty little pizzeria would stay in business! Oh just forget it! Leave me alone so I can work my shift and get the hell out of here."

He pushed Mr. Bernstein aside and stomped to the office. As he was entering the office, Mr Bernstein shouted from the dining area: "Don't forget my warning, Mike! Go to the cops and you'll regret it!"

"I'm not afraid of your warning!"

Mike growled as he heard Mr. Bernstein leaving the pizzeria, and the door being shut and locked. He noticed his cup on the desk and ignored it. Then his eyes moved to the typewriter on the other side of the desk. He was a bit startled by what he saw. It was the cupcake that Chica held while she was on stage. The eyes were looking directly at him. They eyes had an evil look to them and seemed to be watching his every move. "Oh, great. Now the cupcake is after me! How long has that thing been there? Now what was it's name again? I think it was Carl or something..." He switched on the fan and checked his watch. 11:50. Only ten more minutes. Soon after it becamme midnight, the phone began to ring as usual. Just as he was about to push mute, distorted, robotic chatter began to come out of the speaker. He recognized some of it as the sounds he heard when he was hallucinating. At the end was bits of the animatronic scream. He was relieved when he heard the click that signified the end of the message. He was hoping it was just a malfunction with the speakers. But that thought left when he thought about the scream at the end. He leaned back in the chair and a thought came to him. He had forgotten to check on Foxy when he came in the restaurant. there wasn't enough time to go down there and come back so he just picked up the tablet and got ready to endure the horrors of the animatronics. Soon Mike began to feel that same feeling. Already he was shivering, goosebumps were beginning to from on his skin. A thought that made him shiver even harder was the thought of the scream that he had heard when they had gotten into the office. Then this came to him- there were the bodies of children in the suits, and the scream was that of a child, and the kids had to have been screaming while they were being murdered. Could it be? No. Mike didn't believe in ghosts. He checked the show stage and Bonnie had gone. He checked the rest of the cameras and found Bonnie at the corner near the left door. He checked the lights. No Bonnie. He didn't dare check the cameras in fear of Bonnie sneaking in when he wasn't looking.

He waited for a few minutes and checked the door lights. There was Bonnie, staring at him. He shut the door and checked the show stage. Now Chica was gone. "Oh come on can't you guys give me a break?! I haven't been here that long already both of you are wandering around", he shouted. After he said that there was a loud bang and a low feminine growl from the right hall. Apparently Chica had heard him. "Oh shut up you!" The banging stopped and Mike used the right door lights. Of course there was Chica. He shut the door and used the left door lights. Thankfully Bonnie had left. He looked at the power guage and it said Power Left: 85%. He checked the right window and Chica was still there. If she didn't leave soon, there wouldn't be enough power left to survive the night. After a few more minutes he checked and she was gone. He opened the door and checked the show stage. Thank god Freddy was still on stage. But after he put the camera down he heard the crying again. Then he realized that it wasn't crying, it was _laughter._ Deep, demonic laughter. He didn't know what caused it and he really didn't want to know. But he checked the cameras anyway and when he got to the kitchen he heard Freddy's theme song. "Crap..." It meant that Freddy was offstage. He checked Pirate Cove and Foxy had not yet begun to leave the stage. He looked at all the other rooms and panicked when he couldn't find Bonnie. He was relieved when he found him in the supply closet, but that relief dissolved when he saw Bonnie's head beginning to twitch violently, occasionally looking at the camera. He put down the tablet from fright and his fear began to trigger his hallucinations. By now he was shaking, cold droplets of sweat going down his face. He looked at his watch and it said 2:00 a.m.. He looked at the desk. The cupcake's eyes were still fixated upon him. It had eyes just like the animatronics, and all their eyes looked... real somehow. Including the cupcake's. He could feel the animatronics watching him through the cameras somehow, especially when Bonnie had come close to the backstage camera.

He heard the laughter again, and it was drawing nearer. He frantically looked for Freddy and saw two glowing white dots in the doorway of the girl's bathroom. Why he was in there Mike would never know. "Oh god that's just disturbing... Hey Freddy what are you doing in there, eh? I guess you had to use the bathroom but you got desperate 'cause you couldn't make it to the men's room!" After he said that he was cracking up, making him lose focus. He was laughing for so long that it was 2:20 by the time he was done. He was still giggling when he picked up the tablet and checked the corner near the right door. His laughing stopped abruptly. There was Freddy, close to the camera. His eyes seemed to be glowing white. As fast as he could he used the door lights, but he could not see Freddy. That only made Mike more scared. He shut the right door and checked Pirate Cove and Foxy had begun to peer out of the curtains. He had been so busy checking on Foxy and Freddy that he had neglected watching the other two. As he was putting down the tablet, his elbow bumped the left door light. He looked over there, and fell over from fright. Bonnie was there, ready to spring into the office at any moment. He got to his feet and shut the door. He looked at the gauge. Power left: 57%. He looked at his watch and it said 3:00 a.m.. He sat back down in the chair and used the left door lights and he no longer saw Bonnie's shadow. He opened the door and tried not to use the tablet or use the door lights for a bit because he was starting to get a bit low on power. This worked for a while until he began to hear running footsteps. He knew what that meant. Foxy. He shut the door and not long afterward instead of a bang there was a skidding sound and the noise of Foxy running back to Pirate Cove. "I suppose he was trying not to get another dent." He looked at his watch. 4:00 a.m.. Only two more hours to go.

He picked up the tablet and checked the right hall corner. Freddy was still there, looking as menacing as ever. He thought about shutting the right door but he needed to conserve power. So he just sat still, staring at the door. As soon as he turned his head toward the left door Freddy ran in, screaming in his face, and his eyes were jet black. "Holy sh-" Freddy had grabbed him and was starting to drag him down the hall then toward the backstage area. Freddy threw him inside and shut the door. Mike tried to escape but Freddy picked him up and pinned him on the table. After that he grabbed the head to a Freddy Fazbear suit. "Oh god... not that!" He squirmed in Freddy's grip, but it was no good. Finally Mike managed to raise his legs and kick Freddy, knocking him backwards. Mike ran out of the backstage room and toward the office, but Freddy caught him halfway there. "W-why are you doing this to me?! I can't believe I'm doing this for $120 dollars a week..." Freddy paused, and for a second Mike thought he saw Freddy's eyes turn back to blue for a moment then back to black. Then Freddy spoke, only his voice sounded different. Then Mike realized that it was Freddy's voice combined with what sounded like a small child. "You should not have come here... I will let you go... for now." He dropped Mike and went back to the right hall corner. Mike ran into the office and shut the right door, panting. That was definitely the scariest thing that had ever happened to him. He just sat in the chair, waiting for the end of his shift. For a while nothing happened. Then Mike remembered that he had forgotten to open the right door. Just as he was about to press the button the power went out. It felt like his heart was in his throat. He didn't know how long he had the door shut for. As soon as he heard Freddy's music, he began to hear the bells, signifying the end of his shift. He ran down the left hallway, nearly jumping for joy. He had worked the five nights and he was still alive.

The next morning Mike found an envelope in his mailbox. Inside was his check for $120. "YES!" But his joy ceased when he saw the note that was enclosed with his check. It read: Good job, sport! You've earned some overtime!"


	9. Phone Guy's Death

Foxy was banging rapidly on the steel door as he heard the guy in the office recording his message. He knew he had to get in there soon or the guard would be done for. He kept banging but couldn't even make a dent. Freddy and Chica would be in the office any second now. He didn't rush to the other side because there just wasn't enough time. He kept banging until heard Los Toreador and Chica's groaning. He winced when he heard the scream and the sound of the guard's yell. He heard the noise of his flesh being torn from his body and the splatter of blood on the other side of the door. He had failed. Foxy slowly made his way back to Pirate Cove as he heard the sound of the corpse being dragged to the backstage area. "Freddy... that asshole...", he muttered as he stepped on the stage and closed the curtain. "Hasn't he killed enough people? Seriously-" Foxy paused as he felt a strong urge for childish behavior. Being the soul of a child that was not uncommon. As much as he tried to ignore it sometimes he just couldn't help letting out a giggle or dancing around a little bit when the guard wasn't watching. Since this guard was gone, that meant a new one would be hired. He just hoped that the next one would survive the five nights...


	10. Night Six

Mike stared in disbelief at the note. What did it mean by overtime? He thought he was only supposed to work five nights. He picked pu the phone and called the restaurant and asked to speak to the manager.

"Ah, Mike!"

"Overtime?! Are you fucking kidding me?! You really expect me to spend even more time with those... things?!"

"Well you've been doing really well at your job so I figured you could you do some more."

"How long is the overtime?"

"Only two nights. Don't worry you can handle it!"

"Yeah sure after I nearly got shoved into a Freddy suit on the last night!"

"Look I gave you your paycheck now it's time you did something for me, which would be extra work."

"Forget it. I'm not going back there."

"How about this- work the two nights and I'll give you an extra 50 dollars by the end of the second night."

"Fine! But don't expect me to work any more than that!"

Before Mr. Bernstein could answer Mike had already hung up, mainly to keep any more swear words from coming out his mouth. He slammed his phone on the table, boiling with rage. He didn't want to go down there, but he really needed the 50 dollars. The rent bill had come in the mail that morning and he was short 34 dollars. It was a good thing that the rent was so low, but it wasn't surprising because it was a shitty apartment- or at least he thought so. It was tiny, there were electrical and plumbing problems, and it was a miracle he had not been kicked out yet. He decided to ease his anger by going for a drive, but decided to walk instead since last time he started to hallucinate, almost causing him to wreck. He decided to walk to Colin's house because it was only two blocks away. When he got to his door he heard loud rock music and the shouts of people. Mike didn't know how long he was banging on the door until he finally heard the music switch off and footsteps coming toward the door. It opened, and there was Colin, his blazing red hair askew, his green eyes blazing with excitement. "Hey bro! Been a while since I saw you in person!" He leaned forward and gave Mike a punch on the shoulder. "Come on in! I got a sweet party going on in here!"

"And you didn't invite me because?"

"Well I was going to but you seemed really busy with your job and everything. Anyway, what brings you here?" Mike showed him the note. "I thought it was only five nights!"

"Well it looks like I got overtime."

"Well quit being a party pooper and get in here!"

As soon as he stepped inside Colin restarted the music and the party was back on. The air smelled vaguely of alcohol and vomit. The walls were decorated with multi-colored streamers and posters of rock bands. "Colin I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Not here. You got anywhere private?"

"Yeah! Come on!"

As Colin was leading Mike to the back of the house one of the women raised their bottle of wine and winked at them. Mike smiled nervously smiled and waved as they passed. Colin led him to a closet, pushed Mike inside, and then stepped inside and closed the door.

"So what's up?"

"I think this job is driving me insane. Recently I've been having hallucinations of a few of the animatronics and having nightmares about the restaurant. But that's not what I'm here to tell you."

"Go on."

"Do you know the manager of that place?"

"I think so."

"Well he threatened to kill me if I went out and told the cops about the animatronics."

"Didn't you say something about them trying to kill you?"

"Yeah. Freddy tried to stuff me in one of the suits last night. Thank god he didn't... so could you do me a favor?"

"Sure! Anything for an old friend!"

"Okay. About this overtime. It lasts for two nights."

"Yeah?"

"And once I'm done with it, if I get done, I need you to report to the police for me, but don't tell them it was me who sent you."

"Wait, 'if' you get done?"

"I meant if they kill me or not. Now I really need you to do this for me."

"Wait, why can't I do it now?"

"Mr. Bernstein is willing to pay me an extra 50 bucks if I do the overtime and I want to at least get the money before he gets arrested. Please?"

"Alright. But what should I say to the cops?"

"Tell them that Mr. Bernstein has been hiding the bodies of 5 murdered children and he has threatened to kill one of his workers. Also tell them that he has hidden a tape containing footage of the children being murdered."

"What?! I knew that guy was a loon but this... wow. How did you get all this information, exactly?"

"Well after a few of my shifts I cornered him and managed to squeeze some info outta him. But he won't tell me where he hid the tape. But thanks for doing this for me, man."

"No problem! Hey you could be a detective one of these days! Maybe I should call you Sherlock Holmes from now on!"

"My name is Sherlock Holmes. It is my business to know what other people don't know!" After this Colin was cracking up.

"Ha that's perfect! Not so bad for a guy that works at a showbiz place!"

"Not too bad yourself, for a klutz." Then they were both laughing.

"Just like old times", Colin said, still clutching his stomach in laughter.

"Yeah. Well I have to go."

"Well before you get out of here-" Colin pulled a whiskey from his back pocket and handed it to Mike, who pushed it away.

"No. Why have you been getting me to drink so much-"

"Nah I'm just kidding. I know you've been avoiding alcohol. Bye!"

"Be seeing you."

With that Mike left the house and began to drive toward the pizzeria. He stepped inside and shuddered when he saw Freddy and his band glaring at him. He checked his watch. 8:00 p.m.. At least he had time before his shift started. The first thing he did was look for Mr. Bernstein. He came out of one of the halls and noticed Mike."Ah there he is!" He raised his hand for a high five, but Mike glared at him. "Just let me work my shift so i can the hell outta here." He shoved Mr. Bernstein aside and stormed up to the office. He sat down in the chair instead of wandering around the pizzeria. There he waited for the next 4 hours, deep in thought. At last he heard the door to the pizzeria close and lock and Mike began to feel the familiar shivers down his spine. Instantly there was the odd-circus like music and the sound of echoing footsteps. Mike clenched his teeth and said "Bring it on, Freddy. I'm ready for ya!" As soon as he said that he heard the laughter. Mike picked up the tablet and checked the show stage. Bonnie and Chica were missing. Mike knew where to check. He checked the corner next to the left door and there was Bonnie. He used the lights but Bonnie was not there. He didn't dare pull up the cameras just in case Bonnie got in the office. He checked the lights one more time and there was Bonnie. staring into the office. He shut the door and smiled. "Better luck next time, eh?"

Bonnie grumbled to himself as he stepped away from the door and made his way to the dining area. There was Freddy, still on stage. "Hey Freddy if you're supposed to be so scary why haven't you got your lazy ass offstage? Me and Chica shouldn't have to do all the work!" Freddy abruptly turned his head toward Bonnie. "Last time I checked I was the boss, thank you very much." Bonnie was about to say something in protest when he noticed Chica by the bathrooms. He looked to make sure that the camera wasn't on and went over there and grabbed her by the waist. "Hey how's it going?" Chica shoved him off and glared at him. "Can't you leave me alone", she snarled. "Fine but don't expect me to help you with stuffing the guard!"

Mike checked Pirate Cove and he heard Foxy singing. "Poor mate..." He checked the right door light and found Chica, looking more pissed off than usual. He shut the door and he could have sworn he heard Bonnie giggling. "I swear this place needs a bring your shotgun to work day..." He checked the right window and Chica was gone. As soon as Mike opened the door he heard the laughter. That same laughter. No matter how many times he heard it it still made him shiver. He checked the show stage and Freddy was gone, much to Mike's terror. Frantically he checked the cameras and found Freddy's theme song playing in the kitchen. "Freddy! I thought I told you last night that you don't eat! Dude why are these guys moving around so much?!" As he put down the tablet, he noticed something. When his shift started, the phone didn't ring. Strange.

Bonnie stepped inside of the backstage area and got as close to the camera as he could, then allowed his eyes to turn pitch black. That always gave the night guards a good scare. Once the camera switched on, it turned off half a second later. That meant he must have startled Mike, much to his pleasure. "Heh heh... that always gets 'em. I like to scare 'em, Freddy kills 'em, and Chica's just plain bitchy..."

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Well you are pretty bitchy!"

"I am not!"

"You're being bitchy right now!"

"That's because you insulted me!"

Foxy giggled as he heard them argue. They never did get along very well, even though he had to agree that Chica was pretty grouchy sometimes. He looked out the curtains and saw that the camera was off. That was his chance. Slowly he moved off stage and stood in front of it. He giggled again as he heard them still arguing:

"At least I don't look like a drunken duck all the time!"

"At least I don't look like a purple hippo! And I'm a chicken!"

Mike checked his watch. 3:00 p.m.. "So far so good... Hey- where's Chica?" He checked the right window, and there was Chica, looking VERY pissed off now. "Shit!" He tried to shut the door, but the button didn't work. "Oh crap..." That meant Chica had gotten into the office. He didn't want to do it, but he pulled up the tablet, and shortly afterward he felt something grab it and pull it down. There was Chica, screaming in his face and shaking. He tackled her and tried to pick her up and throw her out of the office, but she threw him off and continued to scream. "Oh so you wanna play dirty, eh?!"

"You are like an ant to me!"

"Well this ant is about to get in your pants!"

"Wait, what?"

"NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

He body-slammed into her, knocking her out the door. Before she could get back in, he had already shut the door. He sat back down in the chair, exhausted."That sucked..."

Meanwhile in the kitchen Chica was throwing the pans in her rage, pretending that they were Bonnie and Mike. Mainly Bonnie. She just hoped that the night would hurry up and end.

Freddy laughed as he approached the left hall corner. He had to admit that he was shocked that Mike had come back for another night. Why did he insist on staying there? He had nearly stuffed him in a suit already but he came back. It was odd. But he shook off these thoughts because he knew it was only a matter of time before he would be able to get the guard.

Bonnie stood in the dining area as he heard the crashing from the kitchen, which was louder than normal. "Man, she must be pretty mad..." Then the banging stopped as she went into the dining area. Then he got his idea. He walked up to her and whispered teasingly: "Hey, got any grapes?"

"FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT A DUCK I'M A FREAKIN' CHICKEN! SKREEEEEEE!"

Mike heard the scream and jumped with fright. He checked Pirate Cove, and Foxy was gone. "Oh no..." He shut the door and just when he did there was a loud thud and mumbling which sounded something like "Ow another dent". After he no longer heard Foxy's footsteps he opened the door and looked at the power guage. 70%.

Foxy rubbed his head as he ran back to Pirate Cove."That sucked..." He stepped onto the stage and Bonnie and Chica were still fighting.

"Overgrown duck!"

"Hippo-faced jerk! I'm not a duck!"

"Hey got any grapes?!"

"SHUT UP!"

Foxy sometimes wished they would get along sometimes. It was all just too stressful being trapped in a pizzeria with nothing to do. More than anything he wanted to be out of that suit. He could still feel his corpse inside of him. It was uncomfortable and he always winced at the occasional squishing sounds in his torso when he moved. Being forced to haunt a suit wasn't exactly his thing.

Mike was wondering why he hadn't seen Bonnie or Chica in a while. He checked the dining area and he heard voices.

"Oh a duck walked up to a lemonade stand and he said to the man running the stand-"

"Hey! You need to shut up!"

It took him a few minutes but then he recognized Bonnie and Chica's voices. They were obviously in a disagreement of some sort. That meant they would most likely not be bothering him for a while so he put down the tablet and checked his watch. 3:50 a.m.. That night seemed to be taking forever. Then he realized he could hear their voices very faintly from the left door. That must have been the side of the dining area that they were on. Then the voices stopped. Quickly he used the left door lights and there was Bonnie, looking very amused and eager to spring into the office at any moment. mike tried to shut the door but the button made clicking noises instead. "Shit... not again! This is really starting to get old..." Mike pulled up the tablet and quickly it was pulled down. Bonnie was screaming in his face, shaking Mike violently. Mike kicked Bonnie as hard as he could, sending Bonnie backwards. Mike got to his feet and began to shove Bonnie out of the office. For a while he and Bonnie struggled against each other until Mike managed to push him out and shut the door. Mike turned his head toward the desk. The cupcake was still staring at him. "What are you staring at?!" He gave it a smack and it fell to the ground. Mike sat back down in the chair and looked at the desk and was shocked. Carl was back at his position on the desk, staring at him. He decided to just do his best to ignore it. Mike used the left door lights and Bonnie's shadow was not in the window. He opened the door and picked up the tablet. He scrolled through the cameras and stopped on the right hall corner. Freddy was there, glaring at the screen. As soon as mike put down the tablet he heard laughter. Before Mike could say anything Freddy jumped into the office and screamed, eyes black. Freddy grabbed him and began to once again drag him to the backstage area very forcefully. "N-no! Lemme go!" Freddy made no response. A few minutes later Mike found himself being thrown into the backstage area and once again being pinned onto the table. Freddy grabbed the head of a Freddy suit and held it towards Mike. "NO! Not that! Anything but that! Please!"

"Pleading will not save you now. Let's just get this over with."

The head of the suit was just inches away from Mike's when the door opened.

"BONNIE! I'm in the middle of something!"

"Well gee sorry it's just that I didn't know you caught the the guy!"

Freddy loosened his grip as he yelled at Bonnie. This was Mike's chance to escape. Mike jumped out of Freddy arms and sprinted toward the office and shut both of the doors once he got inside. Hastily he checked his watch. 5:50 a.m.. "Oh thank god..." He sat down in the chair but the lights went out shortly afterward. Mike began to panic as heard Freddy's music. He shut his eyes tightly. As soon as Freddy's music stopped Mike heard the bells. Then the lights came back on. Mike looked to the left and Freddy was still in the doorway. Mike ran out the right door, whooping with joy. Mr. Bernstein gave MIke a weird look when he stepped inside but by then Mike had run out the door and was driving home.


	11. Night Seven

**Alright I received a review asking why the nights seemed to go so quickly. The reason for this is that I didn't want the chapters to be too long. **

Mike was still jumping for joy when he got home. So cheerful in fact, that he wasn't bothered when his hallucinations showed up. Just one more night and he was finished. But then a thought hit him. Freddy and the others became more aggressive as the nights continued so he wondered how bad night seven would be. He was lucky he had survived night six. Then he got an idea. He wasn't sure if it was legal, but he did know that he wanted to save his ass when he showed up for work. Immediately he pulled out his phone and called Colin.

"Hey if it isn't Mike!"

"I need to borrow some of your tools."

For the first time in the entire week Mike found himself eagerly approaching his job, toolbox in hand. He stepped inside and immediately went over to the show stage, setting the toolbox on top of it. Mr. Bernstein gave Mike a suspicious look and went out the door, locking it behind him as usual. Mike opened the box and pulled out a wrench, a pair of pliers, and a pair of tweezers. The first one he approached was Freddy. Mike used the pliers to pull out some wires and the tweezers to move the wires around and/or twist them. Then he used the wrench to tighten some bolts to make it harder for him to move. He did the same with the others. He went up to Pirate Cove but just couldn't make himself tamper with Foxy for some reason. He decided to only tamper with Foxy a little bit and went up to the office. He checked his watch. 11: 59. "I sure hope this works..." Midnight came and that cold feeling went down Mike's spine. He waited, but he heard no circus music, no footsteps, or anything at all. It was completely silent. Feeling triumphant, he leaned back in the chair, relaxing. But after a while he started to get bored. The job wasn't as interesting now that he had nothing to do. He checked the show stage, actually hoping to see one missing. Nope. They were all there. To Mike's disbelief, he discovered that he actually _liked _the thrills of the job. He enjoyed the adrenaline rush when he saw one at the door. He just sat in the chair, checking the cameras every 15 minutes or so, but the animatronics were still on stage. He looked at Pirate Cove, but Foxy had not yet begun to peer out of the curtains. Mike put down the tablet and sighed. He was bored out of his mind.

The Pizza Band was confused. Why couldn't they move?! They struggled for a few hours until they finally managed to get some movement. However, they were not able to wander near as much to their liking. The one who could move the most was Bonnie. After a bit he managed to get in the left hallway. He started slowly walking toward the door.

By now Mike was asleep, and he was having a really weird dream. He was on stage with Bonnie and Chica, singing. Then everything disappeared. He was in a black room with a mirror at the end. He walked up to it, and instead of seeing his reflection, he saw Freddy, the eyes in the suit were bloodshot, and the head had hand prints all over it. "NOOOOO", he shouted as he woke up. He supposed he was still traumatized from when Freddy had nearly stuffed him into a suit- twice. Just when he had collected his train of thought he started to have his hallucinations, which scared him even more. "Geez this night was supposed to be EASY..." He checked the left door out of habit, and yelled because he didn't expect anything to be there. Bonnie was staring at him, his pink eyes burning with hatred. "HOLY SHIT!" He shut the door and nearly fell out of the chair. He had not expected that. But he knew that his plan had worked because he hadn't had to deal with them for several hours. He checked his watch. 5:00 a.m.. Had he really been asleep for that long? He checked Pirate Cove. Still no Foxy. He checked the left window. Bonnie was still there. Mike was scared but somewhat happy at the idea that something interesting had finally happened. He checked again and Bonnie was gone. He opened the door and checked the cameras. The others were still on stage and Bonnie was in the dining area. When he got to Pirate Cove Foxy was standing in front of the stage. "Oh finally!" Mike was surprised by his own words. He had actually been _waiting _for Foxy to leave Pirate Cove. He out down the tablet and watched the left door. He kept looking at it until he heard the familiar running footsteps. "Swiggity swooty he's comin' for my booty." He laughed at what he said until Foxy leaned in the door and screamed. "Alright Foxy you want a piece of me?!"_  
_

"What are you talking about?"

"Well go ahead come at me!"

"Uhhh... okay?"

He stepped into the office and stood in front of Mike.

"Let me get this straight. You want me to fight you?"

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do?"

"I ain't fighting, alright?"

"Then why did you do a freakin' death scream like the others did?!"

"Oh that... well I tend to get excited and it makes me scream, Mike."

"Answer me this- about when I was talking to you the other day. What do you maan by 'I remember you'?

Even though Foxy's face didn't move, Mike started to see sadness in it. "Um... while I wasn't out of order there was this kid who would always look up and stare at me. Was that you?"

"Yeah", Mike said, taken aback. "So... you DON'T want to kill me?"

""No! I don't do like Freddy and the other guys. But they're pretty mad at you, though."

"I can imagine why... but can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Uh... you know anything about the five kids who were killed here?"

"Why would you ask something like that", he yelled, panicked.

"I just thought... is it true that they are... in the suits?"

"...yes..."

"Who... were those kids?"

"They're... us."

"What do you mean by 'us'?"

"I mean me and the pizza band. We're trapped in these suits and we can't escape. Our bodies and our souls."

"Oh my god..."

"I better go you're shift's almost over."

Right after Foxy made it back to Pirate Cove, the bells rang, but Mike just sat in the chair. Mike knew what was going to happen next. Mike would get paid, and Mr. Bernstein would hopefully get arrested. Finally Mike got up and went to the dining area. Mr. Bernstein was there, arms folded, looking at Mike with deep concern. He walked over to him, and, instead of handing him $50, he handed Mike a pink piece of paper. He was fired. The reason read:_ Tampering with the animatronics. General unprofessionalism. Odor._ "Yes I know what you did, Mike." Mike couldn't contain his joy. He was jumping up and down, whooping. He was disappointed that he didn't get paid, but he was excited about not having to work there anymore. And at that exact moment, two cops burst through the doors. "David Bernstein, you're under arrest."

Mike pointed to Mr. Bernstein. "He's right here, officer." They grabbed Mr. Bernstein and began to take him outside. Now Mike was even happier. Colin had done what he had asked him to do, and the cops couldn't have arrived at a more perfect moment. Mike was so overjoyed that he got up on stage and did a victory dance. "That's right, Freddy Fabtits, I beat you and your little friends!" He took Freddy's microphone and held it to his mouth. He sang: "I am the champion, of Freddy's!" When he finished he grabbed the toolbox and drove to his friends's house. He knocked on the door and Colin came out and grinned when he saw Mike. "Hey buddy thanks for returning my tools."

'No problem. Thanks for going to the police for me."

"Yeah. So you got paid, right?"

"Nope I got fired. And I'm happy about it, too."

"Can't say I blame you. I wouldn't have taken the job in the first place."

"Well how was I supposed to know that the animatronics were possessed?!"

"What?"

"Oh never mind." This was all just too much for Mike. He never believed in the supernatural, but now he didn't know what to think. He didn't know if he should believe what Foxy told him or not. The only thing that he knew was that he was finished with that job and that was what mattered. But were they really possessed by the spirits of the dead children?

"Never mind. I'm just under a lot of stress, alright?"

"You've been acting like, REALLY weird. You alright, bro?"

"Yeah I'm fine. But anyway I'm short on money to pay my rent so I was wondering if you could lend me some cash?"

"Sure." After Mike got the money from Colin he waved goodbye to Colin and during the drive home he started having his hallucinations but this time he managed to keep his focus. He walked into his apartment and collapsed onto his bed, thinking about the animatronics. Now he felt bad for them. He remembered when he got up on the stage and started mocking Freddy. Mike pushed these thoughts out of his head and sighed. At least now he had enough money to pay the rent- barely. He wondered what was going to become of the pizzeria. Now that there was no one to run it and the place was due for shut down anyway. Mike never returned to the pizzeria to find out what happened to it. But, he still could not help thinking about if it really was the janitor who killed those kids...


End file.
